Cruel Twist of Fate
by dreamer's dawn
Summary: [COMPLETE] There's a new heartbreaker at the Xavier Institute. Which XMan has taken on the new persona of Residue, and how did Rogue break his heart? Romy appearance Please Feed the Fix...R&R!
1. Jealousy Watching

****

Disclaimer: So you _say _I can't have Remy and Rogue, but does that really make it true? Huh? Oh, I see, the Marvel legal team in the corner is pointing that fact out very clearly _now_. Hmmph.

****

A/N: I deleted this story and reposted it because there was something funky going on with where the story didn't show up. So, there are Review Responses in later chapters though no reviews since they were deleted with the first posting!

The nights after strenuous missions were always special to the X-Men. After each member had a chance to catch some sleep and recover from the horrors they witnessed on a regular basis the group of friends hit the clubs for some fun and fancy free relaxation. Tonight was no exception, but not all the moods could be considered high in spirit.

Sure, there had been plenty of laughter, sensual moves on the dance floor, and tons of liquor to go around, but no amount of these items could heal a breaking heart. Especially considering the bar didn't stock nearly enough booze to drown one team mate's sorrow.

As the night came to an end and the group started to head out to their respective vehicles, Residue, as he had appointed himself, faded into the shadows cast by the dark eaves of the building. In his self loathing he abandoned the name by which all his friends knew him and accepted a new, private moniker that he felt was all too apt: he followed without leaving residue that he had ever been present, the essence of who he previously was barely existed anymore, and there was only trace evidence left in his heart of what he had shared with _her_, with Rogue.

Letting his mind wander for a second he was glad that certain members of the group were designated to be sober drivers ahead of time because there was no way he would be making it home safely if he had that burden on top of him as well. Suddenly he laughed slightly. Since when had he started to delude himself. Sober or drunk Residue would be hopping on his motorcycle around the corner and speeding home anyway. Plus, it wasn't the liquor he had consumed that made his mind so cloudy now. It never was and never could be.

Watching with the eyes of a predator he saw Jean and Scott step out first. It was a good thing old One Eye had those nice sunglasses of his. Control was the least of his worries tonight as he very evidently stumbled his drunkenness to Jean's classic red Corvette.

Storm and Kurt were next, not surprisingly very sober. If she ever lost her control the weather would run rampant during her hangover and he was never one to imbibe too much. These two facts almost always made them the DD's, and, as predicted, they pulled a black Cadillac Escalade to the curb. A group of very inebriated 21 year olds stepped out of the club and toward the waiting vehicle. Kitty was practically hanging off Piotr, unable to move on her own accord. Bobby and Jubilee were barely able to hold each other up as each tried to support the other on their short trip to the sidewalk's edge. Before any of them could get in the sound all too familiar with a couple liters of liquor filled the crisp night air. Fortunately, the two girls managed to puke outside the expensive SUV before passing out on the back bench seat.

That left Hank and Warren. Well, the two men plus the two for whom Residue was waiting patiently in the shadows. Since someone had to stay home at the mansion with the Professor for the children and since it was technically his turn, Hank had stayed away from the pulsating night scene and his current love interest, Trish. As for Warren he left the club early with some purple haired chick. Barbie, or Brandy, or Betsy, or something. No one had really caught her name and no one had particularly cared. Warren was with a different girl every night of the week practically.

Finally, as expected, the two who drove Residue insane with jealousy were the last out the club's doors. The man quickly shed his coat to throw over Rogue's shoulders in the chilly autumn air. Both he and she were way too drunk to drive. Well, in all actuality, he could hold his liquor quite well while she continued to drink in an attempt to keep up with him. They could very easily hop on his motorcycle, just like Residue planned, and throw consequence to the wind in their drunk stupor. A bitter half grin crept across Residue's handsome features.

Thoughts of the bike skidding down the asphalt in a sickening bone crunching, flesh tearing massacre briefly raced through his head. It wasn't this thought that brought the twisted smile to his face, but the wry idea that at least then she wouldn't be either of the two men's and maybe then he could finally get some peace in his desolate existence.

All macabre thoughts were quickly erased by relief as he watched her raise her hand to flag down a taxi. As much as he begged to be put out of his misery in any form or fashion Rogue coming to harm was one that he secretly prayed never happened. Letting his mind wander again he thought that apparently one of them decided to be safe tonight. Or, more likely, they weren't returning to the mansion and didn't want any of the others to know where they were going. Xavier put a homing beacon on all vehicles at the mansion should any emergencies arise especially since some people had the ability to block out his mental summons.

Turning his attention back to the couple, Residue watched the man light up his choice of tobacco as he leaned against the closest light pole. She lushly bobbed over to him stealing a drag before throwing her arms around his neck. Cocky bastard had taught her that disgusting habit. Now Residue was really kidding himself. He smoked, too, and hell, he probably would have rubbed that little trait off on her if she had stayed with him long enough.

Watching covertly, Residue nearly wanted to tear the guy apart with his bare hands as the well built man leaned down slightly to place a searing kiss on her now touchable lips. It was that simple action that ran rampantly through Residue's mind. A kiss. That was how this all started.


	2. Leave No Residue

****

A/N: The separations below will indicate flashbacks, so keep a look out for them in future chapters. It's also been brought to my attention that the "RR No Chap" is illegal on so I'll be coming up with something else. And don't forget the web site! Thanks Ya'll :)

(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)

Logan left the mansion to restart his search shortly after Jean died. Try as he might though he couldn't rid himself of all the possibilities that waited back at the only place he ever knew as home. The main one in the forefront was a now twenty-one year old brunette with perfect white stripes framing her innocent face. Finding no more answers than he had when he left the first time he decided to give up on one life to start another.

Once home, Xavier quickly informed him and the other X-Men that there were reports of a strange series of sightings in the northern parts of Canada. People were calling the fire department about isolated flames bursting high over tree tops but when the trucks got there the incidents seemed to disappear in thin air. Coupled with a woman fitting Jean's description and mutant signature seemingly wandering the countryside, Xavier felt it was something that needed the X-Men's expertise.

Scott had immediately volunteered and was immediately rejected. Charles didn't want to get his field leader's hopes up and didn't need his attachment to the situation to cloud his judgment. Instead he appointed Rogue, Logan, Storm, Remy, Kurt, and Jubilee to stay at accommodations he had set up for them in Laughlin City until they were able to determine the phenomenon. That left Warren, Hank, Scott, Kitty, Piotr, and Bobby to assist the group at home.

Time passed slowly as the group wasn't able to tie down a definite answer. They had already been there for almost a month in a four bedroom cabin located near the latest reported sightings. Jubilee and Rogue had taken the room with twin beds, while Remy, Kurt, and Storm each took one of the remaining three. Logan preferred to take the loft since he could keep a lookout and didn't sleep much anyway. Getting cabin fever, Rogue suggested they all go to the bar where she had first met Logan.

As they entered the dark smoke filled warehouse the group was immediately assaulted by the sickening sounds of thrown punches and roaring cheers of drunken men. Taking a booth in the corner a somewhat familiar looking blonde waitress got the group's drink orders and put Logan on the list for cage fighting. Not to be outdone Remy also had his name added. It wasn't long before Kurt, image inducer and all, appeared on the list as well after a bit of 'think of it as a Danger Room session' speech from Jubilee and Rogue.

It didn't take long for the antes to be raised as the three human looking mutants started their predatory play of kicking ass. The early fights were against regular patrons of the bar. When the beaten men became few and far between the organizer of the fight started pitting two of the friends against each other. At any given moment throughout the night however there was always one of the men at the booth with the women to keep away wandering eyes and lecherous advances.

It was soon Residue's turn to once again fight one of his friends. That was the night he had started to fade into his depression and accepted the new name. Remembering to keep his mutant persona under wraps like so many previous fights he was easily able to beat his companion after ten full rounds and forty-five minutes of pummeling. He was stepping out of the cage when he looked over to the booth.

Storm must have gone to the bathroom as there was no sight of her anywhere. Jubilee was paying the tab at the bar since the waitress had apparently gone on break. That left Rogue and her bout-excluded guardian, alone, together. Residue's heart nearly stopped as he watched his friend lean into the woman sitting next to him, planting a soft, passionate kiss on her luscious lips. It wasn't the sight of her kissing back that shocked him the most, though touching was a secret Residue thought she would tell him as soon as she learned herself. No, it was the fact that this other man was making moves on the woman he himself hoped to keep as his own.

Residue didn't know what to think. Rogue hadn't shown any extra amount of attention to either of them other than her normal light flirting and the other man didn't seem the type to actively pursue the untouchable woman. The more Residue turned it over in his head the more he realized he had been ignoring the last three weeks, the heated glances, the light brushes of skin, the not so inconspicuous midnight ventures. They had been growing closer while he had been ignoring the situation.

Fortunately, the bar was closing up for the night and the group was gathering to leave. Residue hadn't had much opportunity to dwell on any of it since they found Jean the next afternoon wandering aimlessly in the woods surrounding the cabin.

****

(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)

****

R/R: ishandahalf: Just wait for the intrigue coming :) Thanks for reviewing!

4Rogue: hehehehehe! The plot is about to thicken :) Thanks for reviewing!


	3. The Harm of Memories

****

A/N: Head over to my website to see some pics associated with this chapter. You can find a link on my profile.

Jean had returned to them just a short two months earlier; Residue had lost Rogue a painfully tortuous eight weeks ago. He didn't realize that he had let his eyes slip closed as he remembered the not so distant past before envisioning the not so distant future.

They were probably going back to a hotel room _he_ had reserved earlier in the afternoon. Champagne and roses littered a candlelit room since he knew how much of a romantic she was. He would lay her down on the bed, kissing her many times over the way he had that first night in Laughlin City. She would run her fingers over his broad chest savoring the feel of his skin on her skin. They would both sit up long enough for him to unzip her dress and discard it on the floor. His clothes would soon follow and it wouldn't be long before both were basking in the passion they each created.

Disgusted at the idea of that man with the woman Residue loved, he opened his eyes eager to banish the image. However, the relief he so desired was only replaced by a churning in his gut as he glanced over to the couple. He cursed that he could hold his liquor so well because there was nothing more than he wanted to do at the moment than to be sick to his stomach.

The worst part of the whole situation was that he couldn't let go of it. Normally if a woman rejected him he would just go out and find another. Not this time. No, this one, this angelic woman before him was special. She had captured his attention as well as his heart, something no woman could previously claim. Rogue had taken control over his being and now it was eating him alive. He couldn't walk away because of her and he couldn't stay for the same reason. It was killing him, literally.

As a cab finally acknowledged Rogue's hail Residue began to pay the price of torturing himself. Earlier, he was able to push away the fact that she would soon be gone from his sight. It made the whole thing seem like a nightmarish reality that would go away in the morning, a nice delusion in which he could find solace. However, as he watched her step into the yellow sedan he would have to admit to himself that this was no dream, that his love was riding away with someone else. That someone else was now stepping into the same cab and soon speeding off to a blissfully enchanted happiness Residue would never know.

Turning round the corner into the multilevel garage and to his bike Residue was enraged by the sight of the other man's motorcycle parked next to his. There was nothing he wanted more in the world, besides Rogue, than to trash the carefully custom designed pride and joy. Someone walking through the lot wouldn't think twice when noticing the brand new dark graphite metallic, sun yellow, and white aluminum metallic BMW K 1200 S sportbike next to the chrome covered cobalt metallic and mica Boss Hoss BHC-3 ZZ4 cruiser.

He knew right then they wouldn't be back in the morning for the team's Danger Room session. Even if they did manage to get up early enough there was no way that man would leave his most cherished motorcycle for more than a day. He was surprised he left it now. Residue vaguely wondered what their alibi would be for ditching the mandatory practice. It didn't really matter. The Professor would see right through it and everyone else would know because of Rogue. There wasn't a lie she had told yet that she hadn't choked on. Residue was always able to tell, except once. She once told him she loved him and hadn't batted an eye. Trying to erase the image from his mind of her moonlit confession, Residue started his bike, revved the engine, and sped through the parking garage's lot.

****

R/R: Well, since I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter I don't have anything to put here : (


	4. Why Can't the Past Just Die

****

A/N: Flashback ahead :)

(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)

It was a night Residue thought he would never forget, or want to for that matter. His past was calling him back. If he didn't go take care of it he wouldn't be true to himself or to Rogue. Just one more trip and then there would be nothing that could separate him from her. She had seen him packing his things prompting her to make the simple request of a quiet walk.

They went down in the early morning hours to the lake that was on the outskirts of Xavier's property. The moon was full and had easily provided them with enough light to navigate the trail leading to the boathouse. Neither had really spoken much, each knowing what was running through the other's mind. Well, almost.

Rogue was the first to sit on the dock, quickly pulling him down with her. The silence continued to fall between them as she looked out over the lake and he stared at the round white moon. After a few more comfortable moments of solitude they both suddenly broke out, speaking over their words until they realized each was trying to tell something of importance.

Laughing lightly for a second they soon paused, neither speaking until he gestured for 'ladies first'. She refused begging to hear what he had to say before she would divulge her own secret. Residue slowly told her the short version of why he was having to leave. He knew she would understand his thinking and wouldn't push him to tell her more than he felt was comfortable.

Listening patiently she absent-mindedly fiddled with her gloves. When he was finished he noticed something that hadn't been there before. The moonlight shown silvery strands upon the gently cresting waves. It was amazing how well those same silvery strands were captured in her rolling tears. Pulling her toward him he wrapped his arms tightly around Rogue's smaller frame. It was then she whispered what had been plaguing her since she saw his bags: she didn't want him to go----she loved him.

It nearly tore him in two when he sped off down the driveway. Little did he know that was just a fraction of the pain he was going to feel on his return. First Rogue was cold with him for leaving in the first place. Then he didn't come back for six months. His past had taken longer to take apart than he expected. Both of these taxed their relationship to the breaking point. No, past it because then she had fled to the other's arms just a week later in Canada.

****

(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)

****

R/R: ishandahalf: torture me all you want with visions of Remy but I'll never tell who Residue is! Oh, wait, yes I will, but not until Chapter 6! hehehehehe. As for the rest of your review, thank you, but I'm not commenting anymore on the subject :) Thanks for the review!

Justmerogue: Don't worry about reading anything. Residue is a character you are very familiar with he's just under this alias because he's all sulky and depressed. You'll learn soon enough who he is :) Now, the sky is blue because ions…..yes, well, I'm getting off track and I believe that is a different web site all together. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Destiny Calling

****

A/N: Warning! This is a short chapter! Not to worry though, I'll update tomorrow instead of waiting my normal few days. Thanks to everyone who's taking the time to read and I hope you all enjoy. The end is in sight :)

Drowning sorrows in liquor was one thing. Drowning them in memories was entirely harsher. One could be as destructive as the other. Residue didn't know if it was the booze or his thoughts that managed to distract him. Suddenly caught in the moment he realized his mistake. There was no memory of actually leaving the garage's entrance or speeding maniacally down the mostly deserted street. Weaving haphazardly in and out of traffic once on the interstate also eluded his fuzzy mind.

However, the one thing that was absolutely crystal clear, the only thing that had been over the past few months, was that Destiny was calling to him. There was no way to avoid it. Things were meant to happen this way. Residue's mutancy had managed to get him out of many deathly scraps throughout his life, but there would be no mutant-like salvation this time around.

As the bright lights violently blinded him Residue could feel his body let go, accept its fate. All the tension that had recently built up inside him flowed out like a gentle breeze on a warm spring's day. He sat up a little straighter from his crouched racing posture for the more relaxed touring stance. His hands fell from the grips to hang loosely at his sides. Letting his head loll back he closed his eyes as thoughts of the only person he had ever loved blazoned fiercely in his heart and mind.

There was no time left for reaction. What was done was done. He didn't even hear the sickening crash of twisting metal or dying whine of high performance engines. Suddenly he was floating like a feather on the softest wind. Residue's end would soon be finished. The achingly excruciating, wind knocking out, bone breaking, tissue tearing pain ripping through his back was strangely relieving. His body was broken but the intensity was nothing like that in his heart. Instantaneous black clouded his vision of Rogue in his arms telling him she loved him. It was over.

****

R/R: ishandahalf: You don't know anything about angst yet : ) Just wait. And you'll know who Residue is very shortly. Thanks for reviewing!

romylover: Thanks for all the great reviews! So glad you are enjoying it :)

Everyone else: Thanks for reading and if you'd like a shout out, just hit the little blue button!


	6. Regretful Realizations

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't get this out exactly when I wanted. We had a brown recluse in the house and being the only who is severely arachnophobic I had to be the one to find the stupid thing sitting six inches away from me. To make it worse we didn't catch it so I'm a little freaked right now to say the least. Anyway, thanks to everyone who bothered to stop by and take a read. Hope you enjoy. :)

I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
and I wanna move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor

"What the hell is that?"

The couple broke their kiss when he roughly tore away with his inquiry. She tried to keep up the loving gesture but to no avail. Instead she put her arms around him and answered between light pecks.

"Cell phone."

I wanna ah ah I make it so good you don't wanna leave  
but I got to kn kn kn know what's your fan-ta-sy

"I thought I told you to leave it at the mansion tonight?"

Giving up and heading over to her purse Rogue started to fish through looking for the offending device. As with anything she wanted to get rid of quickly it slipped out of her hand and down under everything else in her bag.

"I did. Jubilee gave me hers at the club and I must have forgotten to give it back to her."

I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
and I wanna move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor

Finally getting a good grip on the ridiculously small phone she just barely had a chance to see part of the number before it was unceremoniously ripped from her hands.

"It's probably just some guy she met at the club tonight. Let the voicemail get it."

"No, I saw the callerID. It looked like the mansion."

Reaching out to snag the cell back from her lover, Rogue flopped down on the king bed next to his own now brooding form. However, he still kept it away from her open hand as he attempted to silence it.

I wanna ah ah I make it so good you don't wanna leave  
but I got to kn kn kn know what's your fan-ta-sy

"Yeah, she's probably trying to figure out where she left it. How the hell do you turn this damn thing off?"

"I highly doubt it. Did you see how drunk she was? Jubes probably passed out on the ride home and poor Kurt more than likely had to teleport her to bed."

Finally snagging the ringing gadget out of his strong hands before he had a chance to just destroy it, Rogue double checked the number and flopped back on the bed while answering.

I wanna li li li lick you from your hea---

"Hey, this is Rogue."

She immediately recognized the distinct voice of her one time boyfriend, Bobby. 'Well he sobered up real quick.' The wryness in her thoughts was quickly replaced by concern when she heard the slight alarm in his intonation.

"Rogue, I think you need to get back to the mansion."

"Why? What's going on?"

Rogue sat up quickly, slipping on her shoes and gathering her things filtered throughout the hotel room. Her partner took notice, watching her warily as she snatched things in a panic.

"Thanks, Bobby, we'll be right there."

Shutting off the phone she strode over to him as he rose at the sight of her tear filled eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"We haveta leave rahght now. It's Remy. He's bin inan accident. Hank doesn' think-"

She hated how she sounded as her understandably upset accented voice broke. She'd been living in New York for how long now? Somehow through it all her damn Southern twang still reared it's ugly redneck stereotypical head when she was distressed.

"-he doesn' think he's gonna make it, Logan."

Rogue found little comfort in the strong arms that surrounded her and the soothing sounds rumbling through his chest. At that moment she realized her horrible mistake. While Remy had been in New Orleans Logan had been making more and more trips back home. The older man even took her out on the road with him a few times. Thinking her teenage crush was finally being realized she let herself fall into the delusion of hating Remy for leaving and loving Logan for returning. It seemed only natural while in the city where they had first met that the next step of their relationship should be taken. How wrong she was. The worst of it all was that it took this nightmare to happen before she realized it.

Many hopes were running through her head. As much as she hoped Hank was mistaken she couldn't completely ignore the part of her mind that was rationally telling her it was true. Then the fleeting hope that he would recover consoled her for the briefest moment. Rogue slowly began to realize the seriousness of the situation and hoped he was conscious enough when she got there to understand what she needed to tell him. Most of all, she simply hoped she got there in time. Remy had to know she still loved him.

**A/N:** If you all would like to see a sequel just leave a note with the little blue button and let me know! Otherwise this is where I intend to leave it cause this is where it decided to finish with me. Once again, thank you to all who reviewed and those who just read!


End file.
